The First Pirate: Devils Gift
by ShadowStargirl678
Summary: 500 years was when the pirate age started. All because of one little girl. Follow her as she escapes her home and enters a world of adventure!Discover the Golden Banes history!


**Hello Everyone,Star here!**

 **I OWN NOTHING OF ONE PIECE!**

* * *

 _'A long time ago, before the Pirate King Gold. D. Roger was born, there was about 500 years of pirates rampging the seas. But that was before the One Piece was ever mentioned in history. Pirates searched for something else back then. It was the First Pirate's grave. A pirate that changed this world_

 _The First Pirate was a kind soul with past scars. Thus, She wanted_ to _change the way things run. Government ruling over people. And the very wealthy over the government. She conquered the seas by breaking the government and sailing to the legendary island ,Raftel. She was a good friend I miss dearly._

 _When the First Pirate died it shocked whole the world. No ever saw it coming. And yet... Her death brought a new age. More Pirates rampaged the seas, carrying her will._

 _The Will of D. The Will of Devils._

 _Signed by Lima Sosuke'_

 _IN PRESENT TIME : Year 2016, April 13th, 2:25pm_

The sea breeze filled Zuno's lungs as he breathed it in. It was such a nice day. The sun was shining and the seagulls were flying around the docks as sailors sailed into the sea to fish. It is such a nice day in California.

But there nothing to do in the small wooden boat. Zuno sighed as his boredom grew. He was currently staying at the docks near San Francisco. He had no money and his food supply running low. "Oi, you there," a voice of a man called to him. The green haired boy turned to his side to see a middle-aged sailor.

"My name is Jones and I was wondering if you could do something for me." Zuno wondered why the man was asking him for something. " What do you need?"

"You see, all of my crewman got drunk off their asses last night and now they all have headaches and are vomiting last night dinner." So that's the smell. "I need to stay and watch over them so nothin bad happens to them but I need someone to go and buy more medical supplies, I was wonderin if you could do it, I'll pay ya." The man said. Zuno looked at his options. 1).Be a complete jerk or 2). Say yes and get money. Definitely 2. "Okay, What to you need?"

"Thanks Laddie!, here the list of things we need," The man handed Zuno a piece of paper and left, walking towards a bigger ship near the edge of the docks. Zuno then looked at the list...ohhh boy.

 _PRESENT TIME:9:30 PM_

Zuno was struggling. A lot.

"A-Almost there..." He said,peeking through the mountain of bags in his arms. "All f-for the MONEY!"

"Watch out!"

The 16 year old boy felt a sudden impact and soon felt the paved sidewalk. " Oh I'm sorry!" Zuno looked at his accidental attack to see a young girl with white hair. She did not look that much younger than him. " Its fine, it was just an accident."

"Hey,There she is!"

"Get that brat!"

Two policeman were running up the street to where Zuno and the girl stood. The girl cursed as she started to run again. " I'm really sorry!," she said before leaving Zuno's sight. And soon the two officers were gone as well, leaving Zuno in a state of confusion. "What was that?"

The boy then looked at the fallen bags. Everything was everywhere. Great , more work. As Zuno started to pick up the items he noticed something. A gray backpack with some sort of handle sticking out. _Did the girl drop this?_ He went over to the backpack. He looked at it with curious eyes. He grabbed the handle cautiously. And he slowly pulled it out. " HOLY CRAP, WHAT THE HELL IS A LITTLE GIRL DOING WITH THIS?!"In his grip Zuno held something he thought couldn't exsit.

A pure, black sword. A blue stone shined in the middle of the handle and in sliver, the name of the sword was enscribed on the blade. 'Kuro no Tamashii' Zuno read. " Black Soul."

* * *

 **Whoa! OK that's new.**

 **Why did that girl have a sword in her backpack? Who even is she? Find out next time!**

 **Star Out~~**


End file.
